The present invention relates to an organic EL device and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, development of organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL element) as a self luminescent display element has been advanced. As such an organic EL element, there has been known an organic EL element obtained by forming a high-polymer organic luminescent material using an inkjet method (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3328297
Since liquid droplets having a diameter of μm order can be ejected and coated with a high resolution by using the inkjet method, the organic luminescent material can be patterned with high accuracy. However, in such a method, the dry condition can vary at the step of drying the liquid droplets, thereby causing a non-uniform thickness distribution in the display area. That is, since the outer circumferential portion of the display area has a vapor pressure of a solvent lower than that of the central portion of the display area, the thickness of the outer circumferential portion tends to be smaller than that of the central portion of the display area. Such a non-uniform distribution of the thickness causes non-uniform brightness or non-uniform color.
The present invention is contrived to solve the above-mentioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an organic EL device capable of preventing deterioration in display quality arising from non-uniform dry.